Consequences of an Interrogation
by amekazakai
Summary: Edgeworth swears he was just doing his job. Miles Edgeworth x Reader


**I'm alive! And have a Miles Edgeworth x Reader drabble to give to you lovelies!**

**After eight months of laziness and starting college and stuff, I am finally back with a two-part peace offering: this and a Draco Malfoy x Reader fic.**

**I know, who ships themselves with game characters? Apparently me and you.**

**Please check me out on AO3~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney or I would have done something about Phoenix's hair.

**As always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"And where were you around 5:30 pm last Thursday?"

"Sitting across from you in your dining room, eating the dinner you prepared as we made small talk."

"Do you have any proof you were there?"

"Yes, I do in fact have proof. _Your_ testimony, if you'd be willing to _get your fat arse in the witness stand_."

The prosecutor ignored the quiet snort from the defense.

"Do you have any solid pieces of evidence to back your alibi other than someone else's testimony?"

You frowned. "Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"That's not what I... Okay, then where were you a couple of hours before 5:30?"

"Don't you _dare_ change the subject, Miles Edgeworth."

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth just met your eyes and crossed his arms, his expression hardening in response to your indignant tone.

"_Miles_."

Edgeworth remained defiantly silent.

On the other side, Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright flinched at the steely tone of the suspect.

Maya leaned over to whisper to Phoenix. "Mr. Edgeworth's in _big_ trouble, isn't he."

* * *

Phoenix nodded slowly, eyes filled with a bit of pity for his rival and friend.

The ride back home was filled with cold silence and when he dropped you off at your house, you got out immediately, slamming the car door behind you and entering your house without a backwards glance.

Edgeworth sighed quietly.

At least you hadn't been angry enough to refuse the ride back home, though by the way that you had immediately left like you couldn't stand to be in his presence for much longer, you might as well have been.

* * *

"It's my job! I had no choice!"

"_No choice_?!"

"You were a suspect on the stand, I was the prosecutor, yes, I'd say that I had no choice!"

"_YOU ALREADY KNEW THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD BE THE MURDERER_!"

"_THEN YOU EXPLAIN JUST HOW A DEAD BODY MAGICALLY APPEARED IN YOUR APARTMENT_!"

"_I_. _DON__'__T_. _KNOW_."

Edgeworth threw up his hands in frustration and your eyes narrowed.

"Did you just throw your hands up at me?"

"What does it look like I did?"

You let out what sounds like a strangled scream and stalked out of the office.

Edgeworth didn't bother following.

A few silent minutes later, Phoenix timidly piped up. "Uh… Can you guys not fight in my office next time?"

* * *

"Plus, those ruffles he always _insists_ on wearing look so _stupid_! And it's fine for him since he doesn't give a crap, but _I__'__m_ the one who's seen with him all the time!"

Maya and Pearl just nodded and quietly nibbled on their hamburgers, unwilling to interject when you were on the warpath like this.

"And his obsession with Steel Samurai! It's a stupid kiddie show and he's absolutely in love with it! And that old hag keeps sending him stuff from the show and he keeps accepting them! I mean, _why_?!"

Maya made a strangled noise at the Steel Samurai bashing but Pearl stomped on her foot before the older girl could say anything.

"I mean…" You sighed. "Sorry, you two are still kids, I shouldn't things like this."

Pearl and Maya's eyes widened in indignation.

"WE'RE NOT KIDS!"

* * *

That night, your doorbell rang exactly at eight.

You opened the door to find Edgeworth standing there uncertainly, a bouquet of roses in hand.

You didn't say anything to him, just closed the door in his face and walked back into the house.

Edgeworth sighed and let himself in through the unlocked door.

"So are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For our anniversary dinner? We got the reservations three months ago, remember?"

"Well, that was before last week."

"…It's our _anniversary_. We got the reservations _three months ago_."

You just stared at him.

Edgeworth stared back. "You can't _still_ be mad about the suspect thing!"

"Of _course_ I'm still going to mad about it! My own fiancé who _was with me the entire day_ refused to vouch for me and interrogated me on the witness stand _despite_ knowing I couldn't have done it!"

"I told you, I was just doing my job!"

"It'd be one thing if you legitimately had reason to suspect that I was the murderer but you knew I was innocent!"

"_I_ knew but everyone else didn't! Do you think I _liked_ seeing you there?!"

You glared at him but didn't say anything.

"In case you didn't _notice_, I ended up helping Wright solve the case _in court_."

You pouted and looked away. "It… felt like you weren't doing anything to help me. I felt like the whole world was against me, including you."

Edgeworth's gaze softened at your confession. "Yeah, I know."

The two of you stood awkwardly before you cleared your throat.

"So. Dinner?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Right."

You turned to escape to your room and get ready but before you could leave, Edgeworth stopped you.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I love you too much for that."

A wide smile bloomed on your face as you took in his words and red face.

"Yeah, I know, Miles."

You kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."


End file.
